


A God's Fear

by ChrysCare



Series: Incubi Pattern [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: In a perfect world, there is no darkness. But this is no perfect universe.





	A God's Fear

He looked down on his peaceful world, so much potential, so happy of creations. They were prospering and full of life, life he gave them. Light shone down on them and made them glow, at least in his optics. How could they ever want for anything? He provided everything they ever possibly needed. No mech went without, no mech deactivated from lack of Energon. Energon lakes dotted the silver and gold planet; blue lights filled the dark shadows, each looking like its own little spark. Eons pass as they worship him and praise his generosity. He shined his golden light over them, thanking his creations for their love. 

One orn, just as Cybertron’s star was rising over the horizon and he looked down on his creations, a shadow blanketed half of the planet. It was no normal shadow, even the blue lights dim. The once peaceful world he created to love him and worship him became a fearful one. His darker brother, his opposite.

“Why?” he said to the other god. “Why do you have to ruin everything of mine? I made my own civilization and lead a peaceful planet and then you have to come and destroy it.”

“A world can never stay in peace,” Unicron replied. “One concept can never exist by itself. That is why you were created. I am the darkness, you are the light.”

“You will not get away with this,” Primus said but Unicron just laughed as the darkness expanded.

“Oh, but I have, my dear brother,” Unicron disappeared from his view. 

“You will never win,” Primus vowed as he watched Unicron descend upon his peaceful world. He will wait, watch and learn Unicron’s plan, all the while helping his creations little by little. His first objective: create a leader to lead his creations though the darkness. “Come forth my creation. Rise, my Prime. Nova Prime, lead my creations, your brothers and sisters and creations out of the darkness.”

 

But the Prime’s spark needed more work to be complete. He needed energy, he needed guidance. He needed to be created on Cybertron in their darkest hour to light their way.


End file.
